yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Akaba
| anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | relatives = * Leo Akaba (father) * Declan Akaba (middle half brother) * Riley Akaba (adopted younger half brother) * Zuzu Boyle (Standard Dimension reincarnation) * Celina (Fusion Dimension reincarnation) * Rin (Synchro Dimension reincarnation) * Lulu Obsidian (Xyz Dimension reincarnation) | ja_voice = }} Ray Akaba is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is the original incarnation of Zuzu Boyle (Standard Dimension), Celina (Fusion Dimension), Rin (Synchro Dimension) and Lulu Obsidian (Xyz Dimension). She was Leo Akaba's daughter and a professional Duelist in the Original Dimension. In her father's place, Ray confronted Zarc, which resulted in her soul being split into four and reincarnated into four different lives. This initiated the Revival Zero project with her resurrection being its main focus. Design Appearance Ray's face is strikingly similar to that of her dimensional soul fragments, but Ray herself is older and taller than they are in the series. Overall, Ray shares a mix of similar traits to those of her four dimensional reincarnations. She has long, maroon and dark red hair, similar in style to Lulu Obsidian. Her hairstyle is held similarly to both Lulu and Zuzu Boyle's with hairclips. Her civilian clothes are similar to the Duel Suit that Rin wears. She also wears a thigh strap, similar to Celina's Duel Academy uniform. When she was first shown on the TV screen in her father's laboratory, her Duelist profile picture showed her wearing pink sunglasses or goggles. Personality Ray's desire to stop her father from being wiped out in his attempt to stop Zarc is what caused her to step up in his place to stop his crazed ambitions. She was also shown to care very deeply for her father, as well as the Duel Monsters' thoughts during the destruction. According to her father, Celina acted exactly like Ray did when she was younger, showing that she has always been a very willful individual. Considering all four of her reincarnations are pieces of herself, she presumably possesses other traits the girls possess or have in common. Etymology Ray's name spelled in Katakana can mean zero, the name derivation from which the Revival Zero Project is named. The other male members of her family, Declan, Leo, and Riley all share this character in their Japanese names. Biography History Ray was a professional Duelist in the Original Dimension and is first seen as a profile picture on a holographic TV screen in her father's lab being matched up against another Duelist called No.9 in a tournament. When Zarc declared his desire to destroy the entire world with his four dragons for the sake of fighting, Ray was by her father's side evacuating from the tournament's stadium, witnessing as Zarc attacked the audience and fused himself with his four Dragons using "Astrograph Sorcerer". .]] When Leo finished creating the four cards to seal Zarc away, Ray took them, refusing to let her father sacrifice himself. She confronted the Supreme King Dragon Zarc and used the cards to absorb the natural energy into her body and defeat him. However, the result of their battle led to the United World to be split into Four Dimensions while her soul split into four and revived in each of the dimensions as Zuzu Boyle (Standard), Celina (Fusion), Rin (Synchro), and Lulu Obsidian (Xyz), all of whom appeared near Zarc's reincarnations. This incident eventually prompted her father to start the Arc Area Project as a means to carry out Revival Zero to rejoin the dimensions into their original form and revive Ray in her original form. Duel Academy After her father began the process of merging her reincarnations using ARC-V, Ray's spirit left her fragments to convey her feelings to Riley Akaba and she told him to revive her before Zarc, or Zarc would destroy the world again. She stood by Riley's side in his Duel against Declan. She told Riley that Zarc's revival was close after Yuri absorbed Yugo. When Leo activated ARC-V, Ray's soul suddenly disappeared, and Riley found himself unable to hear her voice. However, she wasn't reviving as soon as Leo had expected. After Zarc revived, Riley could hear Ray again yelling for her father to revive her as she was the only one who could defeat Zarc. She later told Riley that Leo was trying to split the world again using the four cards that had revived instead of her. She also told Riley that Leo plans to battle Zarc with those cards and contacted Riley before he could follow Declan. She then met with Riley inside ARC-V in an almost revived state. Deck Although Ray is a Duelist, she is not shown Dueling on screen so far. However, Ray is shown to have used the natural energy cards to separate Zarc and his Four Dimension Dragons. Duels References